


Sleep Sweet Brother

by Akuoni



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Community: skyrimkinkmeme, Gen, Skyrim Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuoni/pseuds/Akuoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleep does not come easy when one never sees the sun.</p><p>Deanon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Sweet Brother

Cicero had lots of energy. He had lots to do but he seemed to stay up later and wake up earlier. If there was a task that needed doing, he did it. If there were hungry bellies, they would find a hot meal and dessert waiting. Mother was kept in a pristine state. Cicero was always there to lend a helping hand. So he was a little pale; he never left the sanctuary. So what if the skin was a little dark around his eyes? He was a fool, so he looks the part!

Cicero is so busy, he doesn't watch the time. Candles burn out and are replaced. By Cicero of course. And sometimes he hears soft whispers and laughs that aren't there and sees formless shades in the corners of his she as he tends to mother. They want to desecrate her, but Cicero keeps her safe. Sanctified. 

Babette looks at him strangely sometimes, but he doesn't see why. He is completely normal! He is feeling hungry and a bowl of stew and a bottle of mead are chased by two sticks of honey nut treats. Cicero does love his sweets. He has eaten enough for ten men today.

Of course, today started three days ago and never ended. But Cicero spent so long underground that he no longer sleeps when the sun sinks. He sleeps when he is tired and not a moment before. But sometimes it leads to what is happening now.

The laughter is back, mocking and cruel. Cicero is a fool they crow. Cicero is mad! Deceived! Deceiver! Liar! Round and round as the madness plucks at tensed coils of sanity and snaps them one by one until the Keeper is a madman with his back to mother's coffin and wild yellow iris is surrounded by a red sclera and black shadows cling to his lower lids. Mad from sleep he cannot have, the keeper must or the madness will destroy him!

They cannot help, his brothers and sisters unsure as they mill in the main hall and see him at the top of the stairs watching them with inhuman eyes waiting to strike.

It is the Nazir who loses his patience and advances, disarming the weakened jester and binding him tightly. It is Babette who forces him to drink. It is the Listener who watches over his comatose body while his mind mends the damage, though it is great.


End file.
